


The Cost of Romance

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Sexual Frustration, amanda and sonny brotp, consensual dick pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: The prompt: Very catholic Sonny not wanting to have pre-marital sex with Barba. But Sonny is getting frustratedly horny and Barba isn't helping.The amount of the prompt I filled: 75%? Like, this is definitely a fic about Sonny being horny and Barba not helping and it all being Sonny's fault.





	The Cost of Romance

**Rafael:** Thinking of you. [Image attached]  
 **Sonny:** WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS.   
**Rafael:** You started it.

"if you sigh heavy one more time, I'm putting your head through the fucking windshield," Amanda says without looking away from the door they're watching. 

"Sorry," Sonny says, turning his phone face down on his lap. He watches the door as well, not expecting anything to happen. The guy they're trying to grab is at work as far as they know. They have no reason to think he'll break his schedule; he doesn't know they know about him. They're lying in wait hoping to surprise him with the warrant. 

"So, how's that chastity belt fitting lately?"Amanda asks after a couple of minutes. 

Sonny groans and clenches his hand around his phone."I thought it'd be romantic, okay?I thought it'd be romantic to stop having sex until we're married."

"Not as cute as you thought, huh?" Amanda looks at Sonny to cut him a grin. She laughs at the look on his face. "This is what you get for having a stupid idea."

"It wasn't stupid," Sonny replies. " _I_ was stupid to think my fucking fiance wouldn't be an asshole after agreeing to what should have been a very easy request."

"Didja really think he was gonna go along with no sex before the wedding when you two had been having sex for a year?"

"Well, before we had to postpone the ceremony twice, yes."

Amanda laughs again. "Bless your heart, agreeing to the courthouse wedding and getting fucked like this."

"Please do not say 'fucked' to me right now." Sonny can't stop his own chuckle. "What was I thinking?"

"You really were being romantic," Amanda says in that sweet way she has when she's genuinely sympathetic even if she finds it funny. "And you were being kind to offer Barba the courthouse ceremony as soon as possible rather than asking him to step into a church after a bunch of wedding planning bullshit."

"I was talking about thinking doing a courthouse ceremony would be simpler for us. I double-dared God to fuck with us, didn't I?"

"I thought I couldn't use the word 'fucked,'" Amanda replies. She full-on cackles when Sonny drops his head into his hands. "How bad is it?"

Sonny turns his phone over and unlocks it. He brings up the text message. "I'm only showing you this on the clock because we know each other."

"I don't need the 'this is not sexual harassment' talk from you. Show me the filth."

Sonny takes another look at the image Rafael had sent. "This is the fourth one this week." He puts his eyes on the door as he passes his phone to Amanda.

"Holy fuck me shit," Amanda yelps when she sees the photo. "Jesus. No wonder you walk like you're bowlegged."

"Hey!"

"Shut up." She stares at the photo for another few seconds. "Are those bulldogs on his underwear?"

Sonny laughs. "I show you my guy's dick hard in his shorts, and you're asking about the pattern?"

"It just looks like underwear you'd buy him," Amanda says, passing the phone back. "But also, wow. You might give up on the whole 'wait to fuck until after the wedding' and enjoy the benefits of having that much dick in your house."

"I've seen your nightstand. You have this much dick in your house."

"Damn right, but it can't make me dinner." Amanda flashes Sonny a bright grin when he laughs. "Seriously, though, are you gonna keep holding out until the wedding night? Not like you were a virgin when you met him, even."

Sonny shrugs, locking his phone again. "Judge Barth is keeping her calendar open as much as she can next week, so hopefully we can you, me, Rafael, Liv, Fin, Rita, Lucia, and my folks into the same room at the same time and just be married."

"And what if more shithattery happens?" Amanda asks.

"If he's very lucky, I'll let him win," Sonny replies. 

"If you don't wanna let him win, I'll listen to more sighing," Amanda says. "As long as we're not on stake-out."

"That's fair," Sonny says, and they go back to watching the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This will get cross-posted to tumblr, but I'm not there anymore. I scream about stuff on twitter at @PerpetualGayle (previously @GaylePerpetual, but I figured out the name change thing).


End file.
